1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-288056 discloses a terminal cover for surrounding a terminal fitting. The terminal fitting has a wire connecting portion to be connected to a wire, a post connecting portion to be connected to a post of a device and a link linking the wire connecting portion and the post connecting portion. The terminal cover has first and second accommodating portions and first and second lids. The first accommodating portion can accommodate the wire connecting portion and includes a first opening for receiving the wire connecting portion. The first lid is mounted to the first accommodating portion to cover the first opening. The second accommodating portion can accommodating the post connecting portion and includes a second opening for receiving the post connecting portion. The second lid can be mounted to the second accommodating portion to cover the second opening.
The terminal cover and terminal fitting are used by initially accommodating the wire connecting portion and the post connecting portion respectively into the first and second accommodating portions. The first lid then is closed over the first opening to surround the wire connecting portion. The post connecting portion then is attached to the post of the device and, finally, the second lid closes the second opening.
Part of a peripheral wall of the first accommodating portion is cut off to form an escaping portion so that internal spaces of the first and second accommodating portions communicate with one another. Thus, the link will not interfere with the peripheral wall of the first accommodating portion when the wire connecting portion and the post connecting portion are accommodated in the first and second accommodating portions.
The first lid closes the first opening in the process of attaching the post connecting portion to the post. However, the internal space of the first accommodating portion is exposed to the outside at the escaping portion. Thus, external matter may enter the first accommodating portion through the escaping portion in the process of attaching the post connecting portion to the post.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent external matter from entering a space for a terminal fitting.